<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Servants In Their Place by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605555">Putting Servants In Their Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalter and her Master have had enough of listening to Ishtar’s complaints, so they fuck her to shut her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting Servants In Their Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every now and again in Chaldea, there were events that some of the Servants would put on to change the pace of things for the people that lived there. And currently, there was a racing event going on in Chaldea that had a majority of the Servants up and ready to race, Ishtar included. Though, the Ishtar that was leading the event was not the Archer that flew across Babylonia, but instead a version of the goddess that decided to dawn a racing outfit and lead the speedsters through their races.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that, unfortunately, left the Archer Ishtar back in Chaldea with nothing to do when her Master promptly ignored her and instead focused on her Rider counterpart. But once that young man made his way back into his dorm after a long day of rushing through the event, Ishtar was waiting for him right on his bed. “Just what is wrong with you?! Why would you take on an event that has me as the lead but then not take me along with you on your quests?!” It infuriated Ishtar to know that she was being ignored for something that a counterpart of hers was in charge of. Even if it was just a simple race, she should be a part of it. And she was letting it show as she stomped her foot on the ground and almost started to throw a tantrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that stopped the Babylonian goddess from doing just that was the Lancer servant that everyone referred to as “Lalter”, an alter ego counterpart of Artoria Pendragon after she gained hold of Rhongomyniad. A hateful and disgusted gaze front he pale-skinned and attitude-prone Dark King caused Ishtar to fall silent.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ishtar,” Lalter started, taking a step into the room and past her master before almost towering over Archer. “If you were of any benefit to Master during this event, there might be a reason to take you along.” A smile came to the Dark King’s pale face as she looked down at the clearly frightened goddess, this being far from the first time that she’s had to silence Ishtar over something trivial. “If you took a moment, shut your fucking mouth and thought about which Servant offers what bonuses, you might understand that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lalter stood in front of their shared Master, keeping him behind her as she raised a hand toward Ishtar. She didn’t bring it down and harm the goddess that was looking up at her with a slightly fearful and embarrassed expression. But instead, the Alter brought her hand down onto Ishtar’s shoulder and looked the girl in the eyes. “With how much you run your mouth, I think it’s about time you learn what happens when you don’t know how to keep it shut. Don’t you?” A twisted and devious smile came to Lalter’s face as she pushed the Babylonian Servant onto her Master’s bed. “I’m sure Master’s tired of hearing you complain all the time, so we’re going to help you stop your bitching.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*****************************************</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t too hard to convince her Master to join in on Ishtar’s “training”, knowing that he wanted the Babylonian Archer to keep her mouth shut from time to time. And the fact that Lalter knew her Master found Ishtar to be beautiful despite her attitude was the perfect excuse to make him fuck her while she struggled. As she watched her Master force inch after inch of his cock into Ishtar’s mouth and down her throat, Lalter didn’t hesitate to push the strap on that she had acquired through Merlin into the goddess’ tight pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being fucked by her Master was one thing that Ishtar wanted more than anything in the world after their bond started to grow more and more. But having Lalter join in on the fun wasn’t something that was part of her desire. Nor was being hatefully spitroasted by both of them just because she was jealous that her Rider counterpart gained more attention than she did. The wonderful taste of her Master’s cock was being quickly and easily tainted by the knowledge that she was being fucked against her will and when she didn’t want to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that the wonderfully thick and delectable member stayed pressed firmly against her tongue as it reached into her throat, Ishtar couldn’t enjoy what was happening right now. Maybe it was the fact that her pussy was being filled with a fake and plastic cock. Maybe it was the simple fact that Lalter had initiated this whole thing simply because Ishtar wanted to complain a little bit. Or maybe it was the fact that her body was easily and greedily accepting the pleasure that coursed through her from having a dick plunge into her mouth and her pussy at the same time while her mind was against the situation. She didn’t fully know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that lack of knowledge only caused Ishtar to feel incredibly conflicted about what was happening. On one hand, she was getting fucked by her Master and getting her pussy played with. On the other, the Babylonian Archer knew that this was being done out of spite and hate. And she couldn’t feel the lust and love that she wanted to feel when in a situation like this. Though, Ishtar failed to be able to get herself out of this when she suddenly felt Lalter pull herself back, that thick and plastic cock leaving her pussy empty before a harsh and rough smack landed on her plump rear end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Ishtar felt her Master also pull out of her throat, keeping his hands on her head and leaving her unable to move. She immediately took a deep, shaky, and almost ruined breath as quickly as she could, filling her lungs with air as well as the heavy and musky scent of her Master’s saliva-covered shaft. “Please, Master! I’m sorry. I promise I won’t complain. I promise that… If… If…” Nothing was coming to her mind as she tried to beg and plea her way out of this, the scent of her Master’s musk clouding her mind enough to leave her unable to think properly. “If you keep fucking me, I promise to not complain as much!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Ishtar. If I have anything to do with it, you won’t be complaining ever again by the time we’re done with you.~” Lalter dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought her hand down and swatted Ishtar’s plump rear end once again, making it jiggle and shake from the impact. “Feel free to keep going, Master. It seemed like you were enjoying how her mouth felt.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ishtar’s eyes went wide when she felt her Master’s grip on her head grow even tighter. The fact that his cock throbbed and pulsed against her face at the mention that he could keep enjoying her mouth hit her heart in a way she didn’t expect. Not with the desire, love, and acceptance that she expected she would feel if she ever sucked her Master’s cock. But instead with fear, lust, and a swelling heat that she didn’t know how to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears started to fill Ishtar’s eyes when that rigid member started to pump into her mouth once again. Her heart skipped a few beats in her chest when she felt Lalter’s hands playing with her ass cheeks, fingers sinking into her soft skin before they were suddenly smacked. However, the taste and scent of her Master’s shaft overwhelmed her senses more than the pain that she felt from having such an aggressive and dominant woman spank her over and over again. More than the fear that she felt in her heart knowing that both of them were doing this just to prove a point to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her master didn’t hesitate to plunge his hard shaft as deep into her mouth as he could, almost seeming like he wanted to choke her on it the more time passed. Unfortunately, Ishtar couldn’t bring herself to fight against this, knowing that he would keep it up until he was satisfied. And somewhere deep in her heart, that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Deep down in her core, Ishtar wanted her Master to fuck her and ruin her until he was satisfied and had nothing left to pump into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, that was exactly what he and Lalter wanted to happen as well. Both of them smiled and shared a look of bliss as Lalter plunged two of her fingers deep into Ishtar’s pussy, exploring her inner walls just as their Master seemed to reach the peak of his pleasure. At the sound of the young man’s grunts of pleasure, Lalter brought one of her hands down onto Ishtar’s plump rear end once again, determined to mingle a bit of pain into her orgasms to teach her a subtle lesson that would go a long way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Lalter’s hand slamming down on her plump rear end as her Master’s shaft erupted inside of her mouth pushed Ishtar over the edge right along with the young man. Her inner walls clamped down around nothing as rope after rope of thick, heated, and delicious seed flooded into her mouth and coated her tastebuds. The Babylonian goddess’ eyes fluttered shut as she tried her best to swallow down each and every drop that filled her mouth, some part of her craving keeping her Master happy while he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth, truly using her to get himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long before the young man finished cumming inside of Ishtar’s mouth, letting out a blissful breath as he pulled his hips back and let a final strand of his seed splatter along the Archer’s face. A smile came to his lips as he cupped her cheek in her hand and watched her continue to swallow down his seed, making him chuckle in delight to see her give in so well and thoroughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Lalter couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she looked at the goddess turned Servant before her. “I thought it would be so much harder to get you to shut your mouth and stop complaining. But this was all it took? I can’t believe it!~” She excitedly dragged her tongue along her lips as she made her way to Ishtar’s face, slapping the strap on that she had on directly on the strand of cum that coated her cheek. “Master, feel free to fuck her pussy. We’ll drive it home how little her opinion means to us.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a smile on his face, the young man did as he was told and made his way behind Ishtar, grabbing onto her hips with a firm grip. “Sorry, Ishtar. If you had only realized sooner, I wouldn’t have to knock you up to show you that you mean nothing to me. Maybe once you’re left in Chaldea, alone, for a while, you might understand that.” Letting go of her hip for a moment, the young Master brought his hand down on the same spot that Lalter had all those times, slapping the red spot that was on her ass cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, with another rough slap landing on her ass, Ishtar couldn’t stop herself from screaming. The pain and pleasure that coursed through her were unlike anything she had felt before. Especially when Lalter quickly jammed that strap on as deep into her throat as she could once her mouth was open. Not only did fear fill her heart, but so did a sudden realization that her Master was going to get her pregnant just to essentially abandon her. Her heart started to race in her chest as she felt the two of them starting to thrust into her, taking their time and almost trying to find a pace where they could match each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, after a few moments of being unable to match her Master’s pace, Lalter let out a disappointed and heavy breath. It hurt to know that she couldn’t perfectly match her Master, but it allowed another thought to fill her mind. A twisted and wicked smile came to the Lancer’s lips as she pulled her hips back and took off the strap on, allowing it to hit the floor. “If I can’t help Master break your mind properly, the least I can do is force that tongue of yours to do a bit of work.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ishtar didn’t have a chance to say a word as she felt the other Servant grab onto the top of her head and suddenly yank her forward, forcing her surprisingly wet pussy against the Babylonian’s face. Her eyes quickly shut as she felt Lalter’s grip on her head tighten, causing her mouth to become flush with her wet pussy lips. Despite the fact that she didn’t want to eat out the other woman, Ishtar found that she had no choice in the matter. Her tongue immediately darted out between her lips and started to drag against those wet folds, bringing a sweet and lurid moan from Lalter’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of Ishtar’s body, her Master still had a firm hold on her hips as he plowed into her from behind. The plan to impregnate her and then abandon her turned him on far more than it reasonably should have, but that didn’t stop him from slamming into the near-useless goddess as roughly and as quickly as he could. A deviant smile spread across his lips as he pulled her back toward him, causing her hips to instinctively move and rock in time with his own. “That’s the way, Ishtar. Let your body take over. Your thoughts don’t mean anything to anyone and all your good for is getting fucked.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The feeling of Ishtar’s tongue dragging along her lower lips was enough to make Lalter feel like she had made the right choice in dropping the strap on. Though, the moment that the Babylonian’s tongue pushed into her cunt and started to explore her inner walls, Lalter knew without a doubt that they were doing a good job of making Ishtar submit to them. However, it felt like something was missing as she started to rock her hips and grind against Ishtar’s face, enjoying the way her tongue danced and explore her pussy. “Hey, Master…. I’ve got an idea.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The pleasure that she felt halted when Ishtar felt four hands grab onto her body, two on her shoulders and two on her hips. She didn’t hear either of them say another word to each other before she was suddenly flipped over so that she was on her back, her modest breasts exposed to both of them. However, from this position, Ishtar didn’t need to move in order to have Lalter’s pussy grind against her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take more than a moment for Lalter and their Master to work back into the rhythm they were just in, the young man laughing happily as he thrust hard and deep enough into the goddess to cause her stomach to bulge slightly. With both of his hands on Ishtar’s hips, it took him by surprise to see her stomach bulging with each and every thrust that he made. Especially when he saw Lalter reach a hand out and gently caress the bulge as it formed over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lalter didn’t know if her Master could feel her hand through Ishtar’s stomach as he fucked her deep and hard, but she didn’t exactly care. With that Babylonian bitch’s tongue buried deep in her pussy and her body at their mercy, she was having too much fun to care. She steadily dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept one of her hands at the bulge that formed when her Master buried himself deep into Ishtar’s cunt, bringing the other to Ishtar’s small breasts. “I wonder if you’re hitting her womb as you fuck her, Master. You’ve got to knock her up, after all. It’s too bad she doesn’t have the tits to give you a titfuck. I bet she’d love to be able to.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately, Ishtar couldn’t say a word against Lalter in that regard. Her breasts weren’t anywhere near enough to be able to give their Master a titfuck if he wanted one. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she did crave bringing him whatever kind of pleasure he desired from her. Fortunately for her, the pleasure that he wanted from her in this moment was the pleasure and bliss that came from filling someone’s womb with his seed. A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from the Babylonian goddess as she felt rope after heated and thick rope of her Master’s seed pump directly into her womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of him cumming inside of her once again was more than enough to throw Ishtar over the edge and into her own orgasm as well. She screamed in pure and utter bliss against Lalter’s pussy as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the shaft that continued to pump in and out of her as he came, allowing her to greedily milk each and every drop of his seed from his cock. Unfortunately, in her attempt to milk him of every drop of cum, Ishtar felt the world around her starting to fade away, being replaced by the feeling of pleasure and bliss that coursed through her as she felt even more of her Master’s cum pump into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that was until she felt both him and Lalter suddenly step back away from her and leave her on the bed, no energy left in her body. But she couldn’t be mad at them for leaving her like this. Pleasure washed over Ishtar’s body as she watched her Master and Lalter walk out of the room they had just fucked her in, laughing as neither of them planning on coming back to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>